Enfys Nest
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = | titel = | bijnaam = | functie = Leidster van de Cloud-Rider Gang | species = Mens | geslacht = Vrouw | lengte = 1.67 meter | haarkleur = Rood | oogkleur = Bruin | wapen = Electroripper Staff | vervoer = Aerie Skyblade-330 Swoop Bike | affiliatie = Cloud-Rider Gang }} Enfys Nest was de mysterieuze leidster van een groep piraten en rebellen, genaamd de Cloud-Rider Gang. In 10 BBY leerde Han Solo Enfys kennen op Vandor-1 en Savareen. Biografie Enfys Nest was een jonge vrouw met rood haar en een lichtbruine huid die het masker en het kostuum begon te dragen na de dood van haar moeder. Nest droeg een animistisch masker met een chroom vizier. Haar kledij was bewerkt met Bantha-vacht en ze droeg repulsor boosters om hoger en verder te kunnen springen. Op haar helm was de tekst gegraveerd: “Until we reach the last edge, the last opening, the last star, and can go no higher”. Enfys was een geduchte tegenstander. Ze verkoos handwapens zoals een Electroripper Staff en een uitschuifbaar armschild, gemaakt uit Beskar. Ze gebruikte vaak een Skyblade-330 Swoop Bike als vervoersmiddel. Het ruimteschip van haar bende heette de Aerie. De Cloud-Riders en Enfys Nest waren een doorn in het oog van misdaadorganisaties, zoals Crimson Dawn. Enfys wist welke misdaden de organisaties allemaal hadden begaan via haar moeder en ze streed met haar bendeleden tegen het onrecht van de misdaadorganisaties, die samenspanden met het Galactic Empire. Confrontatie met Crimson Dawn Toen Tobias Beckett op Vandor-1 het Coaxium wilde stelen voor Crimson Dawn voorspelde hij moeilijkheden van Enfys Nest. In tegenstelling tot wat Tobias Beckett dacht, waren de Cloud-Riders dus geen piraten en rovers, maar rebellen die vochten tegen onrecht. Ongeacht de bedoelingen van beide groepen, zorgde de komst van de Cloud-Riders ervoor dat de missie mislukte. Rio Durant en Val sneuvelden en Han Solo koos om het leven van Beckett en Chewbacca te redden in plaats van de lading coaxium veilig te stellen. Ook Enfys Nest kreeg het coaxium niet te pakkken, want het stortte neer op Vandor-1. Maar Enfys was sluw en liet haar eerste lieutenant Weazel een homing beacon plaatsen op de Millennium Falcon, het schip waarmee de missie zou worden voortgezet. Savareen Nadat Beckett, Han, Qi'ra en Chewbacca het gestolen coaxium van op Kessel hadden laten bewerken op Savareen, confronteerden de Cloud-Riders hen nogmaals. Een blufpoging van Han mislukte, maar Enfys nam haar masker af en speelde open kaart met Beckett en zijn groep. Ze vertelde dat alle leden van de bende miserie hadden gekend door de misdaadorganisaties en het Galactic Empire. Ze wist wat er met de Savarians was gebeurd, nadat ze hadden gedurfd om in opstand te komen tegen Crimson Dawn. Als wraak sneed Crimson Dawn de tong weg bij elke Savarian die in opstand was gekomen, zodat ze nooit meer konden praten. Han begon na te denken over wat er nu echt moest gebeuren met het coaxium en Beckett had dat in de gaten. Daarom deed hij eerst alsof hij de groep verliet, maar eigenlijk trok hij naar Dryden Vos om hem in te lichten over Hans plan. Han had Beckett echter doorzien en liet de Hylobon wachters van Dryden overmeesteren door Enfys Nest en haar bende. Bovendien had hij het echte coaxium toch meegenomen naar de First Light van Dryden. Uiteindelijk zorgden Han en Chewie ervoor dat het coaxium bij Enfys terechtkwam. Met dat enorme fortuin kon de bende hun strijd financieren tegen het Empire en de misdaad. Ze vroeg of Han hen niet wilde vervoegen, want dat de strijd pas begon en dat ze leidersfiguren als hem nodig hadden. Han wilde er niet op ingaan, maar kreeg als dank een staaltje bewerkt coaxium, dat hij gebruikte als inzet om de Millennium Falcon te winnen. Achter de Schermen * Enfys werd gespeeld door Erin Kellyman. * De identiteit van Nest werd geheim gehouden en zelfs het geslacht was geheim, ware het niet dat enkele merchandising producten Nest bestempelden als vrouwelijk. Verschijning * Solo Bron *Solo: The Official Guide *Databank Categorie:Mensen Categorie:Rebellen Categorie:Cloud-Rider Gang